poohs_jamming_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooh's Adventures of Hawkules and the Haunted Maze
'Pooh's Adventures of Hawkules and the Haunted Maze '''is the ninth episode of the series. Synopsis In the city of Sickly Hallow, Pooh spends quality time with The Simpsons, while an eagle named Hawkules meets a goat named Satin who had been frozen as part of a curse since his sister Rosy was spirited away by the nasty Farmer Fargo and his gang, who steal her life force to make themselves younger. And when Fargo is resurrected he kidnaps a peacock named Penny out of revenge. So Hawkules and Satin must overcome a coven of creatures that dwell within the haunted maze at Fargo's farm, including aliens Kang & Kodos, with help from Q the Owl. Will they all save Halloween? Theme: Halloween Plot In October 31, 2001 Sickly Hallow; Satin the goat discovers his sister has been spirited away by the evil farmer Fargo and his gang of creatures. He chases Fargo leading Rosy into the woods and comes across their home where he learns they plan to steal her life force to make themselves younger. He faces them, but is overpowered by Fargo's magic and he is too late to save Rosby. Now more youthful, the creatures freeze Satin in ice, immortal so that he may always know his guilt for allowing his sister to die. Fargo and friends are then caught by the townsfolk who have them electrocuted, but not before they make a curse that they will be resurrected by a virgin during the full moon of All Hallows Eve. Ten years later on October 31, 2011, Pooh and his friends are eager to go trick-or-treating. Piglet has never gone trick-or-treating, having always been too afraid of the frightening atmosphere of Halloween. After building an imposing mannequin in an attempt to face his fears, he joins his friends in preparation for trick-or-treating. The Simpsons move in with the gang. Lisa and Marge are scared there is an evil presence lurking around town, though Homer says there's nothing to worry about despite there being a vortex in the kitchen, Homer throws in an orange into the vortex then the ones who live in the world throw it out with a note that asks them not to throw in stuff. Bart being strangled by a lamp cord, the house threatening the family to leave, and being thrown up to the ceiling. Nearby, an eagle named Hawkules discovers an iceberg containing Satin. He takes deliberaty to thaw him, accidentally unleashed the curse broguht on him! On an oak tree, Penny the Peacock is hanging out with Q the Owl, when some shadows abduct Penny, and Q flys off for help! Fargo and his thugs reunite at their farm, ressurected by iceberg being thawed by Hawkules. With them are aliens Kang & Kodos, who seek revenge on the Simpsons. Fargo tell his people they must apprehend Hawkules, suck the life of Penny and conquer Sickly Hallow in order to live past dawn, or they turn to dust. Fargo offers to use a cornfield maze to stop the eagle from proceeding, and makes the creatures its obstacles. Sympathetic to Piglet's fear, Pooh, Eeyore and Tigger decide to avoid the frightening aspects of Halloween and throw Piglet a less frightening "Hallo-wasn't" party instead, while the Simpsons discover an ancient Indian burial ground. Q flys in and sends Hawkules, Satin, Pooh & the Simpsons on a quest to rescue Penny from Fargo's farm, to which they all agree. Q also adds that the eagle would earn some hero powers along the way. At the maze entrance, Fargo, Kang & Kodos challenge the group to face the creatures inside to get to the barn. Once in the maze, they fight a bull to earn strength, a rat to earn stealth, and a gecko to earn wisdom. Then they encounter a deep hole with a rope, and an ape named Mighty Joe Strong, who guards the entrance to a hayride ahead. Satin sacrifices himself to save Hawkules, and falls into the pit. Grieving, the others proceed on their own. At the hayride tractor, Warwick the warlock wouldn't let them on, because he only ferries the dead. Q flies by and offers them a death potion, which they would splash it on themselves, so Warwick would think they're dead. As Q flies off, Warwick is fooled by the potion, and allows the group on the tractor. After a ride to the farm, Fargo summons a scrunt and some goblins to fight them, but Hawkules uses his strength to freeze the scrunt in his own iceberg, and then uses his stealth and a torch to turn the goblins to stone. Nearby,Pooh's costume gets stuck in a tree branch, and the other two struggle to pull him out. Hearing Pooh's cries for help, Piglet happens upon the scene and believes two "Spookables" are attacking his friend. Determined to help his friend, Piglet summons his courage and uses his mannequin to seemingly rescue Pooh. Finally, the group reaches to Fargo, who is holding Penny hostage! After a showdown with stealth, Hawkules the sunrise ahead, and Fargo & all his thugs explode into dust. Kang & Kodos then leave in defeat on their spaceship. With their spell broken, Satin's spirit is freed and he is able to rejoin his sister in the afterlife. He bids a fond farewell to the group before leaving with his sister. Q congratulates Hawkules for rescuing Penny, and welcomes him as a Bird of Wonder. The Simpsons separate from the Pooh gang and sleep peacefully the whole night. Homer, on the other hand, lies in his bed terrified. When the mannequin collapses in the midst of the ensuing chaos, the others believe Piglet has vanquished the apparent monster. They commend Piglet for his bravery, and they all go trick-or-treating together. Trivia Story Behind the Story I had been to a Halloween themed Corn Maze near Fort Collins, and named it's creatures one by one. Pooh's side The Simpsons, Kang & Kodos have all co-starred once a year in ''Treehouse of Horror episodes. Connections * Pooh once had a guest appearance in the Simpsons episode "Fat and the Furriest ." * This is the third and final movie to involve John Rhys Davies, who played Uncle Jim in the Tiki-God of Tropicasia series. Only this time, he narrated this entry. Cast Winnie The Pooh.png|Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh Free walt disney piglet wallpaper.jpg|John Fiedler as Piglet Tigger bounce .jpg|Paul Winchell as Tigger Rabbitpooh.jpg|Ken Samson as Rabbit Eeyoretail.png|Peter Cullen as Eeyore John Rhys-Davies by Gage Skidmore.jpg|John Rhys-Davies as the Narrator 000005736.jpg|Dan Castellaneta as Homer, Kang & Kodos Marge_Simpson.png|Julie Kavner as Marge 200px-Bart_Simpson.png|Nancy Cartwright as Bart Lisa_Simpson.png|Yeardley Smith as Lisa Maggie_Simpson.png|James Earl Jones as Maggie bald-eagle-wallpapers-flight.jpg|Justin Long as Hawkules peacock-5.jpg|Anne Hathaway as Penny goat_1.jpg|Charles Haid as Satin fargo.jpg|Ned Beatty as Fargo warwick.jpg|Charlie Adler as Warwick dog_and_rat.jpg|Frank Welker as Various Creatures Bengalese_Eagle_Owl.jpg|Dustin Hoffman as Q Music Score by Danny Elfman Songs: * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme * A Frightful Night for Halloween * I Wanna Scare Myself * End Title Song: Thriller by Michael Jackson & Vincent Price Presenters 1 disney.jpg fox gracie.jpg JAM Productions Logo.png CPB.png YouTube Square.png Full movie Due to select content being blocked, this movie is no longer available. Promotional trailer Same as aboveCategory:Episodes Category:Hawkules Category:Films without opening credits Category:Films with one vocal credit song Category:Films with guest stars Category:Films without plays Category:Films with narration Category:Defunct